


Reincarnation

by sangi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-01
Updated: 2006-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangi/pseuds/sangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do I know you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2006, posted again here for archival reasons.

The air is thick with the tension of a thousand years, built up on a nation's prejudices and a caste difference, she can feel it, she knows it – that somehow, somewhere, there is a pot boiling over as a mother rushes to feed her children stew (no meat) with a black dress on, a dress of mourning, a dress of loss. And it's his entire fault.

She can feel it, she really can, the hatred of a thousand millenniums of reincarnation and the hope behind blue eyes that maybe someday, maybe someday, they could be friends.

 

* * *

They are young, and so is the world. So is the world. She has blue eyes and his are gold, and their names are of no importance, because this was so long ago that they had no need for names of any kind.

_ Because there was no such thing as dishonesty _

The young girl looks at the young boy that is in the edge of her vision and smiles slightly, a delicate smile that shows crooked teeth and a large hole between the two front teeth, and she really _smiles._

_ There is no need to lie _

He smiles back, a tentative smile that one only smiles when they are afraid of choosing between one thing and another because of far-away 'what-ifs', and she still really smiles. Slowly, hesitantly, he smiles back.

_ There is no need to be someone else _

She holds out her hand, beckoning to him like a master to a dog, but gently and softly, like a butterfly to a flower. He holds his hand out for a pregnant moment before hastily reaching out and grabbing her hand and entwined their fingers together, locking them in a promise that one day they would want to be rid of. She wonders idly if this is what its like to be human, and he nods as if he heard her. _There is a kind of familiarity between them._

_ There is no need to worry _

* * *

 

They are peasants, and the world is rich. The world is rich. She has blue eyes and his are gold, and their names are Hanna and Durin. This was so long ago that they still lived in huts and killed with bare hands, stained hands with the blood of so many that no one could ever count the sins that have been done by the innocent savages.

_ There is no need to fear _

She is the daughter of a widow, of a woman who spends her time inside with wishful thinking and a thousand and one memories. He is the son of the chief of their tribe, and he catches her eye. Hanna wishes that she could catch his eye, maybe show him what a wife she could make.

_ There is no need to deceive _

He sees her and wishes he could catch her eye. Truly a beautiful woman, Hanna is. Sometimes he wishes that he could claim her as his, but he knows first that he must woo her. Then they will be as one – Durin knows this for sure.

_ There is no need to hide  _

There comes a morning where Hanna wakes up and there is an offering of flowers in front of the hut she shares with her mother. She looks up quickly, only to see a flash of gold. _Do I know you?_ Because you seem so familiar.

_ There is no need to hate _

* * *

 

They are nobles, and the world is delectable. The world is delectable. She has blue eyes and his are gold, and their names are Jera and Shoun. This was so long ago that the people had still not divided into four nations, still living as one nation in peace and harmony, working together. She can waterbend but he knows nothing of fire.

_ There is no need to run _

Both of them, both young, are to be married in only four weeks. This will be their first meeting and it will not be chaperoned, a surprise to both of them. The ostrich-horse pulls the carriage Jera is in, on its way to the palace. She is not smiling. She is not happy.

_ There is no need to shudder _

She will make a beautiful wife, he decides. Maybe she will be stupid enough that he will not have to talk to her much in private, only at public functions. Not once does he think about children.

_ There is no need to shiver _

Jera turns out to be intelligent and Shoun turns out to be witty and handsome. The tea is drunk in slow sips, and as she raises it to her lips, she swears that she saw him wink. _Do I know you?_ Because he looks so familiar.

_ There is no need to bully _

* * *

 

They are lovers, and the world is fine. The world is fine. She has blue eyes and his are gold, and their names are Lian and Trigen. This was not so long ago, maybe only a couple centuries. The nations are split and somehow they both ended up here, in the middle of the desert, with nowhere to go.

_ There is no need to hurt _

Lian drinks her juice and doesn't notice as Trigen comes in to drink his desert-fruit juice, but he sure does notice her. He sits down next to her, and smiles softly as he realizes she still doesn't know that he's there.

_ There is no need to scream _

** Hello, ** he says. _Hello._ **It's been awhile,** he continues. _I know._

_ There is no need for death _

He takes her hand in the cold of the night, a beacon of light shining down from the heaven would seem too realistic but it's what she feels has hit when she looks into his golden eyes, and they flash dangerously. _Do I know you?_ He looks so familiar.

_ There is no need for this _

* * *

 

They are alive, and the world is in chaos. The world is in chaos. _It's stormy out there tonight._ She has blue eyes and his are gold, and their names are Katara and Zuko. This is now. The nations are in war and the world is falling down all around them, but somehow, they don't care. She almost wishes she could kill herself but she knows that she doesn't have the kind of power to do that to a hero, to a savior.

_ There is need for hope _

It's in the middle of the Earth Nation and they meet in a pub, where Katara is drinking watery beer. Zuko walks in, and unexpectedly, sits down next to her. His hand brushes up against her bare arm and she shivers; but it isn't cold at all. He orders a beer for himself and looks through the corner of his eye at the silent woman beside him.

_ There is need for faith _

"You look familiar," he states, looking her in the eyes. She snorts and he can tell that she barely has any resistance to alcohol. "Of course I'm familiar. You've been chasing us around for forever." Katara harshly brings the cup back up to her lips and shoves it back down when she's done, licking her lips.

_ There is need for life _

"No, more like a before that kind of familiar. A déjà vu kind of familiar." And with a quick look and a drink of his beer, he leans back in the chair. "Do I know from somewhere else?" he asks.

_ There is need  _

"Do I know you?"

_ There is need _

She laughs, and he does too. "Maybe we knew each other in a past life," she suggests to him. He nods his head, pondering the idea. She motions for another cup and the bartender refills her cup, giving her a curious glance. Katara glares at him and he reluctantly shuffles away.

_ There is need _

"Maybe." He says, pensively, and she looks up one last time, blue meeting gold, the hate and the love and the passion of thousand years crashing upon each other like waves upon the distant shores. She shudders and breaks the contact and they both look away.

_ There is need _

"Do I know you?" He asks one more time, smiling happily and still leaning back, relaxing in his seat. "Because you look real familiar."

"I don't know." She says back to him, winking.

_ There is need for love. _


End file.
